


Make Out Shitfest™

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 'who can make out better: Peterick or Trohley?', Admit it, I got bored, M/M, idk - Freeform, you needed this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: Patrick and Pete are trying to have date night, but end up walking in on Andy and Joe making out and it means war. The title is very self-explanatory.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kxllington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxllington/gifts).



> Name and outline for the end of the fic courtesy of angelofthedamnlord.
> 
> The Peterick tag needed a stupid fic and I think I delivered.

Clinking their glasses together, they smiled at one another before drinking. Pete downed the whole glass of wine while Patrick watched in shock. 

 

“This was romantic for one second,” Patrick said holding up his finger to put the emphasis on the one second. Patrick attempts to leave Pete, but is pulled back down to the couch in Pete’s arms. 

 

Their lips met and before long, Patrick was running his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

 

Knock knock

 

Both froze in panic. Both backed away and Pete got up slowly and made his way to the front window. He moved the curtain just slightly revealing Joe pacing front of the door. “Pete, I know you're home.”

 

Patrick got up, grabbed the wine glasses and ran to the kitchen, while Pete went to the door. “Hey, Joe, what you doing here?” Pete kinda blocked the doorway, denying him entry. 

 

“Oh, well, Andy went out of town and I had nothing to do, so I came to see if you wanted to hang out.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Pete was a terrible liar, but Joe still bought it.

 

“Okay,” Joe said, stepping into the home, “so, have you seen Patrick?”

 

“I’ve got a Patrick in the kitchen, if that's what yo-”

 

“Is he cooking?” Joe cut him off frantically. 

 

“Yeah.” With that Joe made his way to the kitchen, Pete in tow. Patrick was standing over the a tray of uncooked dough, with tomato sauce, cheese and pepperoni spread over it.

 

“Hey Joe,” Patrick said with a smile. 

 

“So, what were you guys planning to do tonight?” Joe asked, causing the other two to give each other a worried.

 

With a stuttering voice, “Uh um, we were just go-going to eat pizza an-and watch a movie,” Patrick said, nervously. 

 

“What movie?” 

 

Pete and Patrick were just coming up with this now. Pete said, “We haven't decided yet, how about you choose.” Joe left and now it was just them. 

 

Patrick was beginning to get panicky, he hated lying, especially to any of his best friends. “What are we going to do?” He violently whispered.

 

Pete took Patrick by the shoulders, “You need to calm down,” he paused. “Just act normal.” The stove beeped notifying them that it had heated up, which prompted Patrick to put the pizza in. They headed to the living room to join Joe. 

 

“Hey guys, do you guys want to be one of those cocky idiots and wait for their own song in a movie?”

 

“Why not?” Pete agreed. They both sat down the couch with Joe on the left, Patrick in the middle and Pete in between them. Joe grabbed the remote to start Big Hero 6. 

 

Patrick could feel a strong urge to cuddle into Pete’s side, but that couldn’t happen. So to help that, he just curled up on the end of the couch by himself. 

 

About half an hour into the movie, someone's phone went off. Reaching into his pocket, Joe pulled out his phone. “Oh, it’s Andy, he says he came back early, can I invite him here?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Okay, he’ll be here in 15 minutes,” Joe said trying to hide a smile. Just like Andy had texted, in about 15 minutes there was a knock at the door. Pete got up and walked over, opening the door for Andy. He walked over and sat in the arm chair to the left of the couch. 

 

Patrick loved both Andy and Joe, but he was looking forward to tonight. It was going to be just the two of them. “Pete, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?” Pete got up and followed him into the other room.

 

Pete could tell he was frustrated, as his head was in this hand and his other arm across his torso. “Are you okay?”

 

“Not really,” Patrick was getting pouty. 

 

“Do you want me to ask them to leave?”

 

“No, it might seem too obvious.” Silence settled between them. “Can't we just tell them already?” Patrick asked. 

 

“You know we can’t yet,” Pete put his hand on Patrick’s cheek. “It's going to be okay, we’ll just have this date tomorrow.” Patrick nodded, before hugging Pete. “Come on, let’s go back out there,” Pete said, smiling down at him. They both backed away from one another, pulling themselves together to go back out there. Pete walked out, followed by Patrick, and the sight was surprising. More than surprising. Astounding. 

 

Joe and Andy, who had been on separate pieces of furniture, were now next to each other on the couch. Making out. 

 

Horrified faces appeared on the other two, looking at each other, they tried to comprehend what they were seeing. “Ahem.” Both Andy and Joe froze before pulling back and turning to face Pete and Patrick

 

“Are you two-” they silently nodded.

 

“And you’ve been hiding it fro-” they nodded again. An apologetic look was spread across their faces. And then.

 

Pete kissed Patrick, surprising Andy and Joe, even Patrick. Pete finally let go of Patrick, then said, “WELL YOU TWO AREN’T THE ONLY ONES HIDING SOMETHING!”

 

Joe, looking Pete dead in the eyes, said, “You’re fucking on,” then proceeded to kiss Andy again. After about 15 seconds of that, they stopped and Pete went in to kiss Patrick again.

 

Patrick only got a couple words in. “Pete, what-” before their lips met. Patrick actually enjoyed it this time, not wanting it to end, but he knew how stupid this all was. He pulled back, “Okay! Okay! Enough, what are we doing?” Joe and Andy were already back at it, making out like wild animals.

 

“Guys,” Pete tried, receiving no response. “Guys,” they were not stopping. It was like Pete and Patrick weren’t even there. Especially when they noticed Joe start fumbling for Andy’s belt. At that sight, Patrick let out an almost demon-like scream, before Pete put his hand over Patrick’s mouth, trying to make him shut up, but still muffled screams, then dragging him out of the room. 

 

Once they were far enough into the kitchen, Pete let Patrick go. “Now that’s news.”

 

Patrick replying with, “That’s also not how you come out to your best friends.” Both laughed, “So what do we do now?” he said looking at Pete. Pete started to lean in, Patrick knowing exactly what he wanted to do. “Fuck off.” 

 

Pete backed off, and this time, he was the one getting pouty. 

 

“Oh, come on,” Patrick said, dragging him in the direction of their bedroom. 

 

The next morning, they walked back out into the kitchen, Andy and Joe sitting at their island. Pete turned on the coffee machine. By this point, with the utter horror on Pete’s face, Andy and Joe knew they had won the ‘Who can make out better?’ Competition. Pete turned to Patrick, “Burn that couch,” pointing towards said couch.

 

“I say we torch the whole living room just to be sure,” Patrick said, high-fiving in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> You're fucking welcome.


End file.
